A little Me time
by shadowgirl999
Summary: Takes place after the episode "Troq". After Val-Yor leaves, Starfire is still feeling upset over being treated so badly by him. Raven helps out with a particularly intimate meditation. Rated M for nudity.


A LITTLE "ME TIME" a Teen Titans fanfiction by Shadowgirl999

**Inspired by my memories as a teenage lesbian reading the old Teen titans comics and realizing Starfire would be more comfortable totally naked. Starfire is upset by the events of the Titans' latest mission and needs some time alone with her thoughts. This is set in the cartoon universe, mostly because despite the original Starfire being really sexy with all that big fluffy hair, the cartoon Starfire is so much more adorable and relatable to me personally, especially since I've been called several homophobic names myself in the past. Anyway, enjoy! Takes place after the episode "Troq", so watch that first for background.**

Titans Tower was really quiet as Starfire flew into the window. Night had fallen and the crickets were chirping, making her feel calmer than before. She had just spent the last several hours returning to Earth after their mission with Val-Yor and was feeling stressed inside from spending so much time being belittled and spoken to in such a racist tone.

"_**Troq." **_

The word, a name for Tamaraneans used by other races, who saw themselves as superior to them. It meant 'nothing', which had been the point of some confusion between her and Cyborg about 5 hours ago. Starfire shuddered as she wrapped her arms around herself and took a deep breath, trying hard to relax.

"_**I don't need any help from a stupid troq!" **_the words echoed in her mind like her head was an amphitheater, making her heart pound in both anger and depression.

Starfire sighed as she remembered thinking that if she just punched Val-Yor that it would just confirm his biased point of view of her and make her feel ashamed that she would be so weak to give in to her impulses so easily. She leaned back and took deep breaths, her breath coming choppy and quick as she touched down in the center of the room. Starfire felt hot and bothered, mostly due to her stress and the sweat generated by battle. She realized the other Titans were going off to their respective homes, so she had the whole base to herself. Starfire sighed and undid her top, freeing her ample bosom. She then slid off her skirt and stepped out of her boots, removing her gloves and setting them, along with the rest of her costume, undoing her bra and sliding off her panties as she flew into the air and took a deep breath, letting her eyes close.

"Aahh…" Starfire sighed as she hovered above the ground like a balloon, her naked body feeling freed from its restraining clothing.

She felt her expression droop as a wave of sadness washed over her, feeling humiliated at being spoken to in such a way, knowing that on Tamaran, she would not have stood for such degradation, to be spoken of like she was nothing. Starfire wrapped her arms around herself and shuddered, feeling upset as she remembered talking to Cyborg about it, and feeling relief when he said he knew what it was like for people to treat him differently because of how he looked, what with him being half-machine. The naked Tamaranean floated to the ground and curled into a ball, tucking her head into her knees and shuddering, upset and scared. Suddenly, a shadow fell over her, making her look upwards at the figure before her.

"Raven?" Starfire said as she saw her friend floating towards her. "Raven! Oh, it is good to see you again!"

She ran forwards and hugged Raven tightly, making her flinch as she was squeezed into her embrace.

"You're hugging me." Raven said as she tried to pry her friend's strong arms apart. "You're naked and you're hugging me and it's just plain weird."

"Sorry Raven, I didn't mean to offend you." Starfire said as she let go and smiled a big, cute smile at Raven, who gave her the usual stoic look she got from her friend. "I just needed a little…'time of me'?"

"It's 'me time', Star." Raven said, walking into the kitchen and pouring a glass of water as Starfire hovered after her. "You're a little more snuggly than usual."

"What do you mean?" Starfire asked as she picked up an apple and started munching it, seeds and all. "This is usually how I am. Do you not know that?"

"Star." Raven said, a little firmer this time. "Something's wrong. You know I can feel your emotions, you're upset and I can feel your heartbeat from here. You're not calm and I know it."

She stared at Starfire, meeting her big green eyes with her own blue ones.

"It's about Val-Yor, isn't it?" Raven said as she took her hand in her own. "Did what he say to you really upset you that much?"

Starfire nodded, tears streaming from under her orange eyelids.

"Well…" Raven said, thinking about how to handle this. "…it's okay. You don't have to listen to him anymore and besides, you know you're not-"

"A troq?" Starfire said, looking up at her friend.

"Not in the least." Raven said as she looked at her with her usual stoic expression. "You're very useful and I think anyone who doesn't see that is an idiot. And idiots aren't worth listening to."

Starfire considered hugging Raven again, but decided against it when she remembered how awkward Raven had felt. She smiled and squeezed Raven's hand instead, making her feel loved.

"Anyway, I'm about to start my usual sunset meditation." Raven said as she looked at Starfire. "Would you…like to join me? I guess it could help you get your mind off of today."

"I would love that." Starfire said with a big cute smile. "Also, I have a few suggestions to deepen your meditation."

"Go on." Raven said, curiously raising an eyebrow.

"I find it relaxes me to completely bare myself, remove all my clothing and meditate nude." Starfire said, motioning to her own naked body. "Among my people, it is encouraged to relax oneself by practicing such self-love."

Raven considered this for a moment, then sighed when she reached up to her robe and undid the clasp.

"If you tell anyone else about this, especially Beast Boy…" she said, annoyance in her voice as she hung her robe up in midair.

"I won't, don't worry." Starfire said as she hovered with her legs crossed in a meditative stance.

Raven slowly unzipped her bodysuit, letting it hover in the air as she removed her panties. She didn't wear a bra since her suit had one built in, so she stood nude before her friend. Starfire looked at Raven's bare body in surprise, realizing she had never seen her friend naked before. Raven had a 34-C bra size, just slightly below her own 36-D cup size. Her legs were long and smooth, and her flat stomach was smooth and went concave when she breathed out. She seemed so toned and elegant that she could easily pass as a 'fashion model' as they called them on Earth.

"What? It's nothing you haven't seen before." Raven said as she crossed her legs and hovered in the air. "I thought Tamaraneans weren't shy about nudity."

"No, but you are most elegant like this, Raven." Starfire said as she hovered next to her. "Why don't humans remain naked in public more often? Why do your people practice violence and brutality in public and yet force themselves and others to hide while they make love?"

"It's…complicated." Raven said as she hovered into the air. "Are you ready to begin?"

Starfire nodded, her shoulder-length red hair bobbing slightly as she floated into the air. Raven took note of her friend's body, with her firm breasts, large green eyes, strong legs, smooth back and stomach and pliable fingers. Starfire's shoulder-length red hair was so smooth and soft she swore she could curl up in it and fall asleep. Raven shook the thoughts out of her head as she tried not to think about Starfire's muscular form, which could knock somebody across a room just by slapping them on the back.

"Forget Val-Yor, forget what he said, and forget anything in general that makes you feel terrible." Raven said, closing her eyes as she floated next to Starfire. "Focus only on yourself and your body. Let go of your feelings and relax, and just repeat after me…azarath…metrion…zinthos."

"Azarath…metrion…zinthos." Starfire repeated, focusing inward with her thoughts.

"Now say it with me, on 3." Raven said as she floated next to her friend. "1…2…3…"

"_Azarath…metrion…zinthos." _Both girls said at once. _"Azarath…metrion…zinthos…azarath…metrion…zinthos…"_

Starfire felt relaxed as she floated next to Raven, their bare bodies practically glowing with the energy expelled during meditation. She felt so relaxed, and wondered why exactly a species like humans would be so overly concerned about public nudity when sex is so celebrated in their society. It seemed so backwards to her. As they chanted, Starfire held Raven's hand, earning a squeeze from her good friend in return. She took note of Raven's lovely body, her powerful thighs, her long legs, toned torso, firm breasts and long arms. Starfire wasn't usually attracted to members of her own sex, but she could see the appeal of loving another woman. Females were so…elegant…that it was just difficult not to love the sight of one bared before her. Especially from the back, since their physiology was so…different from males. Their different figures, the differences in sex organs, the many hormonal changes that repelled such changes as growing arm, chest and facial hair and made it exclusive to males…Starfire was fascinated by females of both her species and humans.

"Raven?" Starfire asked as she opened one eye.

"Yes?" Raven asked as she opened one eye as well.

"Thank you. I needed this." Starfire said as she closed her eye again.

"You're still holding my hand." Raven said, looking down at their clasped hands.

"Do you wish me to stop?" Starfire asked, looking at her with her big, cute eyes that took up most of the space of her face.

"No, it actually feels…nice." Raven said as she closed both her eyes and returned to meditation.

The two naked girls hovered in the air for hours, the warm air feeling soothing to their bare bodies as they rested in the air. Starfire could feel her blood pressure dropping, her feelings of hurt and shame slowly melting away as her muscles relaxed. She sighed as they repeated their mantra to themselves, feeling more and more relaxed by the moment.

"_Azarath…metrion…zinthos." _The two of them said in unison, their bodies feeling relaxed beyond measure.

Starfire and Raven hovered in the air dressed in nothing more than their skin, feeling closer than ever before. The two of them sighed in unison as they slowly floated to the ground and stood up straight.

"Okay, I think we're done here." Raven said as she unfolded her legs and stood up, with Starfire still holding her hand. "You feel much more relaxed now."

"Thank you, Raven." Starfire said as she stretched slightly, letting go of Raven's hand. "This felt…nice."

She bent back a little, her loosened spine relaxing into place as she tilted her head back and thrust her bare chest upwards. Raven sat beside her and realized how relaxed she felt with her friend, how open she could be with her. She remembered back when she and Starfire switched bodies, and how close they had grown since then. The two of them were practically sisters, and now they felt even more so.

"Star?" Raven asked.

"Mm-hmm?" Starfire asked, opening an eye as she floated.

"Thanks for opening up to me. And…showing me this new method." Raven said as she closed her eyes again. "It does feel really relaxing. I should do this more often."

"Especially since your powers tend to become unpredictable when your emotions go out of control." Starfire said with a smile as she remembered trying to control Raven's powers while in her body.

"Are you relaxed now?" Raven asked as she walked over to the light switch.

"Definitely!" Starfire said as she practically glomped Raven, making her yelp as she lifted her into the air. "Thank you soooo much!"

"Okay…more hugging." Raven said as she awkwardly stood still, struggling to get loose of her friend. "Let's just get our clothes and-"

Suddenly, the lights turned on and an all-too-familiar figure appeared in the doorway as the doors opened up, his pointed ears twitching. Raven and Starfire stared in surprise as Beast Boy stood in the doorway, staring in surprise at the two naked girls before him in before a goofy grin appeared on his face.

"Beast Boy!" Raven growled as she flared up with energy, summoning her cloak and wrapping it around herself. "How long have you been there?"

"Just about a minute, I swear!" Beast Boy yelled as he turned into a green monkey, climbing the wall and jumping into an air duct. "I just came back to check up on the place because Robin told me Star was feeling upset over Val-Yor and so I came back here but the door was stuck and I forgot my key so I had to break in through the air ducts and I just passed by and saw you two sitting here! I swear on my tofu menu that I didn't mean to spy on you guys!"

He then took a deep breath that seemed to remove half the oxygen from the room, letting it out in a long gasp as he flopped down on the ground, turning into a sloth and flopping down in a heap.

"All right, just please leave the room so we can get dressed." Raven said as she walked over to her clothing.

"Okay, and I just wanted to tell you that the others are coming back soon." Beast Boy said as he slowly climbed up the wall and back out the air ducts.

"Okay, you told us. Now leave." Raven said as she made her hands glow with energy as the air ducts were closed up again. "And next time, consider being a little less sneaky so that you don't come off as a creep."

"Raven?" Starfire said, picking up her costume as she stepped into her panties.

"Yes?" Raven asked as she slid her one-piece costume back on.

"Thank you. This was…nice." Starfire said, pulling on her top as she hugged Raven close.

"You're welcome." Raven said as she hugged her tighter. "And remember, if you need to talk, I'm a very good listener."

"Aww…!" said Beast Boy's voice from the air ducts as a sniffling sound echoed out of the grating. "That's so adorable it's like something out of a chick flick!"

"I said GET OUT!" Raven yelled as she blasted the air duct, making black fire flare out of the grating.

Beast Boy's screams were heard as he quickly sped down the ducts in the form of something quick, obviously, and ran for cover. The two girls finished dressing as Raven started to hover.

"Let's go talk to the others. They might be able to help you better." Raven said as she hovered in the air.

"You helped me plenty, Raven." Starfire said as she hovered with her, holding her hand. "But yes, it would be nice to talk with our friends."

Raven acknowledged Starfire with a nod, holding her hand as their friends entered the room. The two young women were closer than before now, and Starfire felt more relaxed to spend some time with another member of her sex after such a stressful mission. For all she needed was a little me time.

**The end. **

**To anyone who has suffered through discrimination of any kind, my heart goes out to you. My wife and I are big Teen Titans fans, and she and I have loved Starfire's adorable antics in the show. Please review!**


End file.
